Locations
Pumpkin Woods Deserted place, absorbed by nature, it is located next to the orphanage and manifests itself every night with different sounds and incomprehensible crackling. The mysterious forest is full of wild pumpkins, unknown creatures and old trees, the ominous image of which inspires fear and horror in the twilight. Earthen paths, blurred by mud, for a long time keep travelers in the depths of the forest, depriving them of all hope of escaping. Only the few who had the chance to escape from the forest captivity, talk about the inconspicuous bridge over the cliff at the exit of the forest, leading to even more unexplored places. Enchanted Castle Stately castle with unusual architecture, long abandoned by its owners to the mercy of time. Surrounded by a cemetery, the castle inspires fear and anxiety even at a respectful distance. The thick fog enveloping the neighborhood, only occasionally bare a large number of tombstones strewn with bones of animals and unknown creatures. The atmosphere of decomposition that reigns in these places, is able to drive crazy anyone who is in it. Perhaps in some twisted oaks, you will notice the rope with a hang knot. Impregnable from the outside, the castle inside was full of many secrets, mysteries and unknown creatures. In some places it was possible to come across amazing mirrors in which time and space were distorted. Who knows to what unknown lands or secret places of the castle they can send curious travelers to! Modern Pyramids The complex of buildings, surrounded by sand and sparse vegetation, attracts the sunshine with a unusual architecture. Illuminated by eternity, these pyramids have become an intermediate station for various creatures from different eras and times. Each of these travelers, who accidentally or intentionally got there through the portal, contributed to the glamorous entourage of the pyramids, which can be seen today. It is very difficult not to fall under the influence of the magical energy that permeates all around. Images and texts that cover the walls of the ancient complex, evidence of a developed civilization of penguins, not so long ago settled here. Stories of love, travel and incomprehensible symbolic codes left on the walls, attract treasure hunters to this day. Despite the good lighting, the pyramids are still fraught with a lot of danger. Shall our little witches not proceed with caution, their appetite for sweets might cause their doom. Christmas Alley Unusual snow-covered alley near the forest. Along paved roads and street lights, graciously decorated with festive ribbons. Their light only slightly illuminates the tall spruce, dressed in fluffy fur coats of snow. The surroundings look fresh and calm, but it is only at first glance. Elegant eating, plenty strewn with gifts and sweets, attracted by the bustling lights of garlands. Against their background you can see someone's strange glowing eyes, quietly watching from afar. Their soft hypnotic light projects mirages with forest nymphs, deftly hiding in the darkness, or thoughtful snowmen with long snags instead of hands, ready to embrace any passer-by. Many travelers who wished to plunge into the atmosphere of Christmas mood, and could not leave the alley, remained under the control of the eternal cold. Will our witches be able to resist the temptation of caramel stairs and fluffy rabbits? Time will tell! Overgrown Caves This dark cave, permeated with the roots of various plants, has become a sort of home for all kinds creatures (both living and dead). In some places you can find scraps of book pages, reminiscent of records from the grimoire, as well as skulls of animals brought here by someone to perform unknown rituals. Everywhere the fire of the candles hints at the presence or recent departure of the guests of the cave. In their light one could discern large statues of gargoyles, installed near the entrance to the grotto. Perhaps this cave is part of an ancient structure, which is reminiscent only of earthen vessels, located along the walls, and well preserved from those times. As we move deep into the cave, darkness fills, in which luminous mushrooms are seen as beacons. No one knows if there is a way out of the dark grotto, but there is no turning back! Sugar Palace Monumental structure in the form of a Palace of sugar, created by unknown masters. Whether it was created manually or with the help of magic is unknown. History is also silent about the former inhabitants of the Palace, but the interior may hint at a Royal person who loves sweets, or an evil witch who uses treats as bait. The abandoned Palace is full of various delicacies and flavors that will not leave indifferent any sweet tooth. The walls of the Palace are decorated with "dream catchers", which reliably protect the peace of guests who are tired of a long journey. A real Paradise for little witches, for which, however, will have to fight, briefly turning it into a real arena for battles!